jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Transformer
Transformer, mit dem englischen Namen Deception, ist die 15. Folge der vierten Staffel der Fernsehserie ''The Clone Wars''. Die Erstausstrahlung in den Vereinigten Staaten war am 20. Januar 2012; die deutsche Erstaustrahlung war am 23. Juni 2012. Offizielle Beschreibung When the Jedi learn of a Separatist plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine, one of them must go deep undercover as a hardened criminal to extract information from the conspirators. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|Rako Hardeen greift die Jedi an. Nachdem der Rat der Jedi einen Plan entwickelt hat, um den Kanzler zu schützen, gehen Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano zum Jedi-Tempel, um bei einer wichtigen Besprechung teilzunehmen. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie jedoch von dem Kopfgeldjäger Rako Hardeen von einem Dach aus angegriffen. Kurz nachdem sie den Schützen ausgemacht haben, gibt Obi-Wan Anweisungen, wie sie vorgehen sollen, um ihn zu schnappen. Dabei sollen Anakin von rechts und Ahsoka von der Straße kommen, um ihm seine Fluchtwege abzuschneiden. Währenddessen heftet Kenobi sich an die Fersen des Kopfgeldjägers. Als Hardeen bemerkt, dass die Jedi sich ihm nähern, flieht er zunächst. Danach geht er erneut in Deckung und eröffnet abermals das Feuer. Als Anakin ihn jedoch, nachdem er sich erneut weiter zurückgezogen hat, aus den Augen verliert. Stellt sich Obi-Wan in Feuerreichweite von Rako, um den Plan vom Rat der Jedi zu erfüllen. Als Hardeen dann auf Obi-Wan schießt, fällt dieser vom Dach. Ahsoka läuft aus diesem Grund sofort zu ihm, während Anakin, der befürchtet, dass sein Meister und Freund getötet wurde, den Kopfgeldjäger verfolgt. Er schafft es jedoch Anakin mit Hilfe seines Speeders zu entkommen, woraufhin Anakin zurück zu Kenobi läuft. Als er dort ankommt, ist er jedoch schon tot. miniatur|links|Obi-Wans Beerdigung Kurz danach wird Kenobi im Jedi-Tempel bestattet, zusätzlich zu Anakin, Ahsoka und mehreren Jedi-Meistern nehmen auch Satine Kryze und Padmé Amidala an der Beerdigung teil. Währenddessen kommt Hardeen in einer Bar und verlangt dort das beste zu trinken, was es dort gibt. Aus diesem Grund fragte eine Frau ihn, was es zu Feiern gäbe, woraufhin Hardeen in der gesamten Bar bekannt gibt, dass er Obi-Wan Kenobi getötet hat. Im selben Moment gehen Jedi-Meister Yoda und Mace Windu zur Krankenstation des Jedi-Tempels, wo sie ein lebender Obi-Wan bereits erwartet. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen Kenobi und den Jedi-Meister, beginnt ein Droide seine Haare zu rasieren und initiiert den Transformationsprozess, wodurch er das Aussehen von Rako Hardeen annimmt. Während der Droide ihn umgestaltet, erläutert Windu Kenobi sein weiteres Vorgehen. Dazu teilt Windu ihm zum einen mit, dass Moralo Eval seine Zielperson ist, und zum anderen, dass er, um sein Vertrauen gewinnen zu können, wissen sollte, dass er als er ein Kind war, seine Mutter aus Langeweile getötet haben soll. Nachdem sie das Aussehen von Obi-Wan verändert haben, müssen auch noch die Stimme von ihm verändern, weshalb sie Hardeen über einen Droiden mitteilen, dass seine Auftraggeber mit seinem Honorar im Hinterzimmer der Bar warten. Als Hardeen dem Droiden folgt, gibt er noch eine Runde für alle in der Bar aus. Nachdem Hardeen daraufhin das Hinterzimmer der Bar betreten hat, stellt sich der verwandelte Obi-Wan ihm gegenüber. Da er jedoch fliehen will hält ihn Windu fest. Währenddessen haben Anakin und Ahsoka von Yoda den Aufenthaltsort des Heckenschützen bekommen, weshalb sie auf dem Weg zur Bar sind. In der Bar hat sich Kenobi mittlerweile die Kleidung von Rako angelegt und Windu nimmt eine Probe von Hardeens Stimme. Nachdem Windu genug von der Stimme aufgenommen hat, macht er ihn mit Hilfe der Macht bewusstlos. Obi-Wan muss daraufhin den Stimmverzerrer schlucken. Als Anakin und Ahsoka kurze Zeit später in der Bar ankommen, will Anakin sofort wissen, wo sich Rako befindet, weshalb der Barbesitzer ihn sofort ins Hinterzimmer schickt. Als sie dort ankommen, schläft der als Hardeen verkleidete Obi-Wan. Anakin, der immer noch vom Tod Kenobis verärgert ist, zieht Kenobi aus dem Bett und bringt ihm zum Gefängnis der Republik, wo er ihn an Fox übergibt. miniatur|Rako Hardeen, Moralo Eval und Cad Bane im Gefängnis. Am nächsten Tag wird Kenobi von einem Karkarodon angesprochen, da er versucht Obi-Wan zu ärgern und er sich einen Ruf machen muss, steckt er seine Gabel in die Hand des Karkarodon. Von dieser Situation beeindruckt, geht Eval auf Kenobi zu und fragt ihn, weshalb er den Jedi getötet hat. Als er darauf erwidert, dass ihm wohl langweilig war, gibt Eval ihm eine Soße, um das Essen geschmacklich besser zu machen. Nach dem Essen wird Kenobi von den Klonen zu seiner Zelle gebracht. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass sich Eval in der selben Zelle befindet. Während Eval Kenobi von seinem Plan erzählt, mischt sich Cad Bane ein und verlangt von Moralo das dreifache Honorar, wenn er ihn auch aus dem Gefängnis befreien soll. Da Eval jedoch bemerkt, dass Bane und Hardeen sich nicht gut verstehen, lässt er Hardeen in eine andere Zelle bringen. Später betritt Kenobi einen Trainingsraum und verscheucht Bossk und einen Rodianer von einem Gewicht, um den dort versteckten Holotransmitter zu benutzten, um mit dem Rat in Kontakt zu treten. Während er dem Rat Bericht erstattet, nähert sich ihm ein Klon, weshalb er das Gespräch beenden muss. Kurze Zeit später wird Kenobi in der Cantina von Boba Fett, der behauptet, dass er ihm etwas schulden würde, angesprochen. Da Obi-Wan sich jedoch immer noch an den Kodex der Jedi hält, will er ihn nicht grundlos töten. Als Cad Bane Fett jedoch ein Zeichen gibt, greift dieser Kenobi an. Als zwei Klonkrieger daraufhin den Kampf unterbinden wollen, mischt sich auch Bossk ein und setzt die beide Klone außer Gefecht, da er Boba schützen will. Durch diese Aktion löst Bossk jedoch einen Gefängnisaufstand aus. Währenddessen wollen Bane und Eval aus dem Gefängnis fliehen, als Kenobi dies mitbekommt, folgt er ihnen. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichen sie zu dritt ihr Ziel, die Leichenhalle. Doch als Bane den Code eingibt, passiert nichts, da der Code geändert wurde. Aus diesem Grund lässt Kenobi beide Wache halten, während er das Schloss mit Hilfe der Macht öffnet. In der Leichenhalle verstecken sie sich daraufhin in den Leichenkapseln, die zur Verbrennungsanlage geschickt werden sollen. Als sie dort ankommen, bemerken die Wachen, dass es in den Kapseln noch Lebenszeichen gibt, weshalb sie die Kapseln öffnen. Diesen Moment nutzen die Kopfgeldjäger, um die Wachen zu überwältigen. Jedoch löst eine Wache den Alarm aus, da Kenobi ihn nicht töten wollte. Als Bane daraufhin fragt, was das sollte, antwortet er, dass sein Blaster blockiert gewesen sei. Kurz darauf fliehen sie an Bord eines Polizeispeeders zu einem Raumhafen, wo sie ein Schiff stehlen, mit dem sie letztendlich von Coruscant verschwinden können. An Bord des Schiffes schlägt Cad Bane Kenobi nieder, da dieser bei der Wache gezögert hat. Dramatis Personae *Adi Gallia *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Bail Prestor Organa *Barriss Offee *Boba Fett *Bossk *Cad Bane *CC-1010 „Fox“ *Jar Jar Binks *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mace Windu *Mon Mothma *Moralo Eval *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Padmé Amidala *Palpatine *Plo Koon *Rako Hardeen *Saesee Tiin *Satine Kryze *Shaak Ti *Yoda Sprecher *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rako Hardeen, Barmann *Corey Burton: Cad Bane, Medi-Droide, Karkarodon *Dee Bradley Baker: Klonkrieger, Fox, Bossk, Quarren *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker, Gefangener *Terrence 'T.C.' Carson: Mace Windu *Stephen Stanton: Moralo Eval *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano, Weibliche Patron *Tom Kane: Erzähler, Yoda *Daniel Logan: Boba Fett *David Acord: LEP-Dienerdroide Weblinks * * * en:Deception es:Deception nl:Deception pt:Deception ru:Обман Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 4.15 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen